Heretofore, 1,4-bis(aminomethyl)cyclohexane has been well known for a raw material of polyamide used for fiber, film, etc.
Furthermore, 1,4-bis(isocyanatomethyl)cyclohexane derived from 1,4-bis(aminomethyl)cyclohexane is useful as, for example, a polyurethane material used for paints, adhesives, and eyewear frames and lenses for eyewear (corrective glasses, protection glasses, sunglasses, goggles, etc.), and for example, a polyisocyanate composition material used for a curing agent for paints.
1,4-bis(aminomethyl)cyclohexane has two stereo isomers of trans-1,4-bis(aminomethyl)cyclohexane (hereinafter may be referred to as trans isomer) and cis-1,4-bis(aminomethyl)cyclohexane (hereinafter may be referred to as cis isomer), and it has been known that the ratio between the cis isomer and the trans isomer in 1,4-bis(aminomethyl)cyclohexane affect various physical properties of polyamides and polyurethanes produced by using 1,4-bis(aminomethyl)cyclohexane.
To be specific, for example, a proposal has been made to produce a polyurethane resin having various excellent physical properties by reaction of a polyisocyanate component containing 1,4-bis(isocyanatomethyl)cyclohexane including 80 mol % or more of trans 1,4-bis(isocyanatomethyl)cyclohexane with an active hydrogen compound component (e.g., see Patent Document 1).